My Immortal
by GypsySwordGodess
Summary: SEQUEL to
1. Back to School

A/N: This is the sequel to "Bring Me To Life." If you haven't read that, please do, or else this will probably not make much sense. I'm trying to incorporate Book 5 into this. The year is now 1995, and Harry will be going into his 6th year at Hogwarts. Sorry it's been so long, but with school and fencing and Dance Group, it's been hard to update. Anyway, here is the first chapter of "My Immortal."  
  
*************  
  
"You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, now I'm bounded by the life you've left behind." ~Evanescence  
  
My Immortal Chapter 1: Back to School  
  
Pain. Blood. Teeth. Claws. Freedom. Arms. Holding. Fire. Heat. Escape. Burning. Flames. Roaring. Music. Black.  
  
Gipsy woke up, startled, sweat dripping down her neck. It was nearly 4 in the morning according to the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. She stood up, her short yet slim body balancing herself on her two feet. It seemed as if she had forgotten how to stand. She bent over to catch herself on her bed. The vision had haunted her yet again. This was only one of the many nights that she dreamt about the night that she almost died. She went to her small flat's bathroom and grabbed a towel. She patted her neck dry, then went into her living room. The table off to the side was messy with many papers. She shuffled through the piles of paper until she came to an envelope addressed to her in emerald ink. She took out the letter that she had read nearly 10 times before. By the streetlights outside her window, she read the letter that Albus Dumbledore sent to her. He wanted her to teach DADA at Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
Later that day, she began packing for the trip back to her former school. She would leave on the 15th, in 5 days. In that week, she left her job yet again at the Sparkling Biter, after telling Dagma, who was the bartender there now, what had happened.  
  
"Be safe," was all that she said. Gipsy smiled.  
  
"Hogwarts is the only place where I could be safe."  
  
*  
  
A week before term was to start, Gipsy made her way to King's Cross station, to platform 9 ¾. She settled herself in a fairly crowded compartment and watched the landscape change as the train made its way to Hogsmeade. The ride was uneventful, and Gipsy spent most of the time coming up with lesson plans for her classes.  
  
In Hogsmeade station, she looked around for a reception party, and found Minerva McGonagall waiting for her. The old professor waved her over, smiling.  
  
"Welcome back," she said, as she led the young girl up towards the castle. "The Headmaster would like to see you later tonight, after you get yourself settled in. I daresay you'll be busy getting things unpacked." The conversation ended as they reached the castle.  
  
Through the oak doors and through the hallway, they met no one, until they reached the DADA office. Gipsy set her stuff down and said goodbye to McGonagall.  
  
"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask," she said. With that, she left, leaving Gipsy alone to unpack and collect her thoughts. A few hours later, somewhat exhausted from the trip and the unpacking, she made her way to Dumbledore's office. She vaguely stared at the gargoyle before realizing that she needed the password to get into the office. She stood there, wondering what it could possibly be, but after a few moments of cogitation, she figured that she was too tired and would take a nap before attempting to try to speak to Dumbledore. As she stepped away from the gargoyle, however, the statue moved and out came Albus Dumbledore himself, talking with someone, who's voice Gipsy did not recognize. She turned around to see a much older Severus Snape speaking. Her eyes went cold as she saw him, but as he noticed her presence, he did not seem to recognize her.  
  
"What would a student be doing here, a week before term?" He asked silkily, while trying to see who it was.  
  
"I wouldn't know, considering I am not a student anymore, Severus," Gipsy said with a bite on his name. Snape blinked for a second.  
  
"It can't be," he whispered. "Gipsy Burke? Why I had taken you dead now for at least-"  
  
"Sixteen years now," she finished for him. "However, as you can see, I am alive and well. I didn't expect to see you here, alive as well. I had thought-"  
  
"Miss Burke, I'm glad to see you're here now," Albus interrupted quietly. Gipsy shut her mouth as Snape gave her a triumphant smirk. "Severus, I shall see you at dinner." Snape nodded his head. "Of course, Headmaster," he muttered as he made his way back to his dungeons. As Snape rounded a corner, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I see that you have returned yet again." Gipsy nodded.  
  
"Yes, I never thought I'd see this place again. It almost feels like coming back home. So many memories." she drifted off. Albus looked at her.  
  
"Of course, I'm sure you have been working on lessons, and that is not what I want to talk with you about. As you know, Lord Voldemort has returned, and this is one of the reasons why I brought you here." Gipsy flinched the slightest when Dumbledore said Voldemort, more out of lack of use of the name that fear of it. When Lily and James were alive, the name passed through her lips everyday without a thought, but now, even with the references to him, she barely used it. "I'm sure you can remember the number of chats you had with Miss Evans and Misters Black, Lupin and Potter, about why Voldemort needs a creature like yourself," Gipsy nodded and Dumbledore continued, "and that is the primary reason, which you must have already deducted, of why you are here." Albus sighed. "Even after fifteen years of trying to just return to his body, he is still obsessed with the idea that death is the worse thing that can happen to anyone." This was aimed more as a musing to himself rather than to her, so Gipsy remained silent, and continued walking, trying to keep up with the old man's tempo.  
  
"Might I ask, Headmaster," Gipsy asked after a few minutes of silence, what the Order is doing as of right now?" Dumbledore looked at her.  
  
"Ah, yes, I thought this might come up," he replied. "Yes, the Order is doing all that it can to calm the panic that has swept the country in the past three months now. And, of course, we are still recruiting discreetly, everyone we can." However, on this matter he would speak no more. "I am sure that you are tired after the day's journey. Get some rest, and I will see you at dinner in a few hours." Gipsy nodded and left Dumbledore. Back in her new quarters, she fell asleep until dinner.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Well? Good start? I hope so, of course, I'm finishing this chapter up at 12:30 in the morning now, but I'm too anxious to wait to put it up, so, I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I might be able to get myself to write more especially when I can do it at school, too. Well, as always, r/r! Thanks!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	2. The Welcoming Feast

A/N: Second chapter up! Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
************  
  
My Immortal Chapter 2: The Welcoming Feast  
  
The beginning of term came much too quick for Gipsy to believe. The week was spent unpacking and settling in, and avoiding Severus Snape at all cost. She was anxious as she sat at the Head Table watching the student clamber into the Great Hall and look up to see who the new DADA teacher was. Looking down at her royal blue robes, she tried to think of what the students would say when they saw her. She was sure their first impression would be whose daughter she was, but after the announcement, it was bound to be something like, "I'm being taught by a sixteen year old?" Gipsy smiled as she imagined the jaws dropping when they found out the news. All she could do was wait.  
  
When everyone was situated, Professor McGonagall came out, leading a line of first years. They looked up at the Head Table with frightened eyes, and were perhaps more worried when they spotted Gipsy, thinking that the hunt for a DADA teacher was so terrible that they had to hire a student. Gipsy did not look at them so that she would not scare them, if it was at all possible. She looked, however, around at the other professors, strictly avoiding looking Snape in the eye for more than a few seconds. She inclined her head a little to speak with Flitwick, her former Head of House, catching up on old news, mostly about the Quidditch team that was slowly seeming to deteriorate.  
  
The Sorting was at most boring, the song different, but the message was the same as it was nearly 20 years ago when Gipsy herself was getting involved with the first war with Voldemort. Stick together, house unity. The message of the last few years of both senior and junior Potter. As Gipsy thought about when she was in school, it occurred to her that her best friend's son would be in school here, too, a sixth year. Sure enough, as she gazed over to the Gryffindor table, the unmistakable hair of James Potter stood out, and as the hair's owner looked towards Gipsy, and their eyes interlocked, it seemed almost that Lily was looking out. Gipsy flinched, uncertain why it had come as a shock to her. She had known that Harry looked almost exactly like James except for his eyes. She had seen pictures of him, posted in the newspaper everyday.  
  
She spent so much time that it took a slight pinch from Minerva to get her to notice that there was food on her plate. She gave one last glance at Harry, and began picking at the greens on her plate. When the plates were all clean, finally, Dumbledore rose and gave announcements.  
  
"As you all must be aware of, we have a new DADA teacher yet again this year," he motioned for Gipsy to stand. "This year, Miss Burke will be teaching you. I hope that you will find her lessons very interesting, as I'm sure she has made them out to be." He finished and Gipsy sat down, her cheeks turning a slight rose color.  
  
All in all, Gipsy thought, back in her own room, the night had gone well. She had avoided Snape, which was always a plus and had realized exactly why everyone said Harry looked exactly like James. No matter what, however, it seemed obvious that Harry had not inherited his father's ego, which was a good thing. From this night it had seemed like a long time since she had been back in her flat.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: This looks like a good place to stop. I know, the chapters are short, but once I get going again, I can go longer before another break, which will only help my avid readers!! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this. It will be longer than "Bring Me to Life" you can be sure, because now there's so much I need to fill! So, while you're thinking of it, just push that purple button and go review again! Heh. I'm one of those "attention- seekers," can't ya tell?  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


End file.
